No Longer There
by anne430f
Summary: "Come please" He's crying, he's calling, he's screaming for her. But she wasn't there, and she would never come back. This a side story to my other story 'Bouquet of blood red roses' and why I wrote the storys that I did.


"Come back to me" he whispers sitting in a pool of blood holding her, looking at her, looking death in the eyes.  
There is a storm battling around them as she despairs.  
he tried, he really tried to keep her safe and protected.  
Now he i alone, all alone.  
No her to keep the darkness at bay  
All he needs is her.  
He try to reach for her, but there is no one there.

Hell's gates won't open up for him, he's on his hands and knees and he's crying.  
He is terrified of these mistakes he made.  
He needs someone to show him what it's like to be the last one standing.  
He needs something to keep him from killing, and teach him wrong from right.  
The iron grip have a hold on his soul  
All he needs is her.  
He try to reach for her, but there is no one there.

Heaven's gates won't open up for him, with his broken wings he's falling, without someone to catch him.  
Let him and he'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving him, say it to him and he will cry.  
These city walls have no love for him.  
He will show only her what he can be.  
All he needs is her.  
He try to reach for her, but there is no one there.

"Come please" He crying, he's calling, he's screaming for her

* * *

This a songfic based the song "savin' me" by Nickelback.

I made this fic because my best friend just lost her horse witch makes me remember losing mine, and it really feels like losing a part of oneself.  
This what I wrote to her as a part of her Christmas present in 2013:

**You said you wanted a ticket to heaven so you could visit your guardian angel, that I can't give you.**  
**That you have to do yourself, become whole after he wrecked you heart when he left for good. **  
**The first time you realised you loved him, he was shot into your heart like a bullet into flesh.**

**It was easy to begin with, because you had to heal as one, and that the two of you did, you became inseparable, when you were together nothing else ever existent.**  
**He became that part of you that you would never willingly let anyone take a way from you, you would fight the wold and everyone in it to keep him right there, save and sound in his true home, your heart. And fought you did, you shed blood, sweat and tears.**  
**Tears big enough to fill the 7 oceans.**  
**You two never had a place in this wold that was yours, but for you it didn't matter because you just created your own.**  
**You knew it wouldn't last for ever, but you ignored the possibility that you couldn't stay together forever, you were naïve and you life together was like a fairy-tale, he was the damsel in distress and you were his knight in shining amour, you saved him and took him to you Castell, you fell in love on the journey and lived happily ever after, to the day he died. When he left, the magnets that use to pull you together now pulled the bullet that he had planted in you with him. He left you dying, dying from the exit wounds. The scars you now look upon everyday, to remember how it felt when he was still here.**

**He loved you and you loved him unconditionally.**

**For you to feel him again you have to become glad, to grow wings so you can fly, grow the wings that will carry you halfway. So you can get a glimpse of the angel that is watching over you.**  
**I can't give you a time machine or a promise that you never will feel the same loss ever again.**  
**You have to let him go, and open up your heart and just let it begin again.**  
**I can never be the only one to you, but I can be you best friend.**  
**I can be there to take all the pain away if you let me.**

and the first thing she did after the holidays was to hug me and we cried and were miserable together, not be being alone to deal with losing the one you love the opposed Percy in this fic and my other one that is named '**Bouquet of blood red roses'**


End file.
